Ellos, que tanto dolor causan
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Sufrir por amor?, todas las mujeres sufrimos por amor alguna vez... Y Kagome no es la excepción.


_Hola!; Bueno, estoy en una etapa depresiva de mi vida… No quiero decir por qué, pero si leen este fic se darán cuenta. Si, sufro por un idiota que me cambio por otra. Y en este momento de mi vida me siento identificada con esa etapa en Inuyasha en la que __la zorra __Kikyo volvió a la vida gracias a esa __vieja zorra__ bruja. Y va dedicado a él, y los muchos él que nos hacen sufrir a nosotras, no se sus edades, pero tengo quince años. Seguramente a nuestra edad nos rompan mil veces el corazón, pero nunca va a dejar de doler igual. Así que para VOS. Espero que sepas que atrás de los pechos hay un corazón. No todo es sexo. No es solo sexo y me voy. Yo pensé que eras diferente, pero obviamente me confundí, son todos iguales. Me voy a morir vieja y sola rodeada de gatos. Que deprimente… __  
__Bueno, les dejo este fic que me identifica en este momento, solo que, a diferencia del mío, en la serie tubo final feliz._  
Derechos reservados. Prohibido su uso para lucrar o subir a otras páginas sin mi permiso. Dislaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Nada es para lucrar.

**Encontré esto en una página, se ve que lo subí a los quince, tengo 16, así que es algo viejo, pero espero que aún así lo disfruten.**

* * *

__**Ellos, que tanto dolor causan.**

**By: **_Bel._

Era obvio… No entiendo como pude ser tan idiota. _Él _la ama, nunca dejara de lado esos sentimientos por mí.

Yo no significo nada para _él_… Solo soy la chica que busca los fragmentos para _él_, para que _él_cumpla su sueño de ser un demonio completo.

¡Demonios! _Todo por él._ Pero, ¿Por qué se empeña en hacerme sufrir?... Ahora estoy sola, mirando como Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Shippou duermen, tranquilos. Hasta parece que "el monje libidinoso" cuidara a Sango…  
Que suerte tiene ella… Sango si puede contar con un hombre que estará siempre para ella.  
Que fácil es su vida. ¡Ah! ¿Pero cómo puedo decir eso?, especialmente yo se lo difícil de la vida de Sango. Bueno… pero todo eso quedo en el pasado. Kohaku esta vivo y pronto lo encontraremos, su relación con Miroku va mejorando… Su vida se va arreglando de apoco, mientras que la mía va en declive. Desde que apareció… ¡Si! Desde que ella apareció en la vida de Inuyasha…

¡Espera! ¿Por qué demonios me siento tan mal?, Inuyasha no es nada mío… Simplemente es mi "acompañante de viaje"…Si… Solo eso.

Pero, al menos debo ser sincera con migo misma, Inuyasha significa mucho mas que eso para mi. Él es mi primer amor, y seguramente el único que tenga en mi vida…  
Nunca podre olvidarlo. Cuando todo esto termine, y él sea un demonio completo, se ira con Kikyo… Sango y Miroku seguramente estarán juntos. Shippou se hará más fuerte… Kirara y Kohaku vivirán felices con "la pareja feliz"… ¿Y yo?, seguramente vuelva a mi época a morir sola e infeliz. Porque por mas que me cueste decirlo, dudo mucho que pueda olvidarme de este maldito Hanyou que me ata con su mirada profunda a su vida.

Nunca creí que esto pasaría, yo creí que mi hombre ideal seria totalmente opuesto a él… Seria atento, protector, pero no demasiado, seria celoso, pero sin intentar matar a quien me habla…  
Seria sensible y confiaría en mí plenamente.  
Pero no, me enamore de un mitad demonio que aun no puede olvidar a su novia muerta, él que nunca es atento con migo, me cela de sobremanera, me impide ser feliz… Si, doy pena.  
Pero… ¿Cómo puedo decir eso de Inuyasha?, él no tiene la culpa. Aquí la que se confundió fui yo.

Todo es mi culpa. Totalmente mi culpa. Pero… admitirlo no basta, el dolor que siento en mi pecho no cesa. ¡¿Por qué me pasa esto?! ; ¿Qué le hice al mundo para que me odiara? … Demonios, soy tan débil. Ahí voy otra vez, llorando como la pequeña niña que soy. ¡Yo creí ser fuerte! Pero… mi fuerza proviene de él… sin él no soy nada. Nunca quise estar atada de esta manera a un hombre, siempre quise ser libre. Pero, veo que no puedo, estoy pagando los platos rotos de Kikyo, se suponía que ella no debía regresar.

¡Ya! ¡No puedo ser tan cruel! Inuyasha es feliz y eso es lo único que importa. Si en verdad amo a Inuyasha como afirmo, debo dejar que sea feliz sin importar en donde, o con quien.

Creo que intentare dormir, espero poder, aunque lo dudo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que debe ser Kikyo en este momento, y en lo infeliz que soy yo en este momento.

¡Soy una idiota!

* * *

Espero que les aya gustado, esto es lo que saco en una noche, a las cuatro de la madrugada, pensando en ELLOS, que tanto nos hacen sufrir. ¿O soy la unica que sufre por amor? no creo. Parece que son todos iguales, igual, yo no pierdo la esperanza de alguna vez encontrar a alguien que mire mi corazón y no mis pechos. Algun día u.u Adíos.

Belencitah.


End file.
